


He Calls Me Daddy

by MythologyGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Slade Wilson, Brotherly Bonding, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Minor Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Tapes, Teasing, Those pairings are really just mentioned, Tim Drake Has a Big Dick, Top Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: Tim Drake will go down in history as the most dominate Robin of all.(SladeRobin Week 2020 - Daddy Kink)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Slade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	He Calls Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Other tags will be added when I post chapter 2. The only reason they're not being added now is because I am still uncertain what kinks will be in the smut.
> 
> This is currently unedited as it is ridiculously late at night and I should be asleep. Damn inspiration for coming at the worst times!

Tim needed to stop letting Dick talk him into ‘brother bonding nights,’ they only ever led to disaster and this one wasn’t looking like it was going to end up being any different. He slouched deeper into the cushion of the ratty cush in Jason’s apartment as he tried to avoid Dick’s waving hands.

He couldn’t help but to think Damian was lucky he was grounded.

“Oh come on, Jay.” Dick whined, he had thrown himself across the taller man’s lap like a persistent cat. “You picked truth.”

“The only thing I picked was for you both to leave.” Jason scoweld, bouncing his knees to try and knock Dick off his lap. His brow scrunched in frustration when his attempt failed.

“That wasn’t an option, so picked for you.” Dick said, flopping around until he was upright, straddling Jason’s thighs. When Jason’s scowl deepened, Dick sighed, hands reaching up to squish Jason’s cheeks. “Don’t pout. If you wanted to pick you should have done so.” He shrugged, “I don’t make the rules.”

Jason protests were garbled thanks to Dick’s hands still pressed against his face. His scowl deepened causing his lips to puff out even more like an angry goldfish. He grabbed Dick’s wrists and pulled, the action only caused Dick use more force.

Tim snorted, quickly pressing a hand to his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his smirk when Jason glare turned towards him. It was hard not to find amusement in Jason’s misfortune, especially since it meant it kept Dick’s focus on the other. Truth or dare was always a dangerous game with the oldest brother involved.

“Are you ready to answer the question now,” Dick said as he forced Jason’s head to nod in agreement. He hummed happily, ignoring Jason’s redding face and petting his cheek. “There’s a good boy.”

The color on Jason’s cheeks deepened at the words, which he failed to cover up with a growl. “Dick I swear one of these days.”

Dick merely laughed, ungracefully flopping back off Jason’s lap and onto the ratty couch causing Tim to have to curl up tighter to avoid the older man’s flailing hands.  
“You know you love me too much to hurt me, Hunny Buns.” Dick said, his foot kicking against Jason’s knee. He bent his leg to avoid Jason’s swat at his foot. “I don’t know why you’re being so prickly about this. It’s not like we don’t know.”

“You don’t know shit Dickhead,” Jason sneered. The blush on his cheeks spread up to his ears, deeping when Dick began to coo over how cute he looked with his tough guy act.

“Just answer his question, _Hunny Bunns_ ,” Tim teased. He raised an unimpressed brow when Jason’s scowl turned back towards him. He hugged his knees tightly and briefly contemplated telling Jason he agreed with Dick that Jason appeared more like a harmless kitten than the bloodthirsty shark he probably thought he did. It probably wasn’t going to be worth the hissy fit Tim decided. 

“And why should I?” Jason hissed, slapping at Dick’s foot again when the oldest foot started to creep too close to him. 

“Because you know he won’t stop being annoying until you do,” Tim replied matter-of-factly. He pinned Dick with a stare when the oldest of them began to open his mouth. “Don’t even try to say that you wouldn’t do exactly that. Sometimes you really take after your name.”

Dick snapped his mouth shut with a pout, putting his hand over his heart. “When did our little Timmy get to be so mean?”

“I have to let my emotions out somehow,” Tim said. He reached down to poke Dick’s forehead before tracing an imaginary line across the expanse of skin. “Or else I’ll develop early wrinkles like you.”

Dick loudly gasped, offended as he knocked Tim’s hand away so he could block his forehead from view, his eyes glistening. “I do not have,” He paused, mouth twisting as if the word he was about to say tasted particularly disgusting. **_”Wrinkles.”_**

“Restaurant Boy, the giver of hard truths.” Jason laughed in the face of Dick’s growing horror, he pet Dick’s calf in a show of mocking tenderness. He wiggled his eyebrows, “It’s okay to be old. You and B can swap tips on how to keep it up.”

It was Tim’s turn to scowl, he told Jason not to call him that. How many times did he have to tell the man he didn’t make his hero identity because he had been stress eating at the food chain and the jingle got stuck in his head? A devilish smirk painted across his lips and he took great pleasure in the way Jason’s face paled at the sight.

“Dick,” Tim called, interrupting the other’s fretting over nonexistent age lines. When he was sure he had the other man’s attention, he put on a considering facade, ignoring the way Jason was slicing a finger across his neck in warning and silently mouthing _’Don’t you dare.’_

Tim flashed his teeth like a predator about to take down his prey. Honestly, if his second brother hadn’t wanted to tangle, he should have never gotten in the ring. Maybe he’d think twice about calling Tim that disgusting name for now on. “I don’t think Jason ever answered your earlier inquiry.”

The way Dick lit up with the reminder, homing back in on Jason had Tim snickering. Jason didn’t seem to share in the sentiment, making a crude gesture in Tim’s direction. The younger boy merely shrugged, not as if Jason could make good on his threats anytime soon.

“You’re right,” Dick said, quickly regaining his good cheer. He maneuvered himself so he was kneeling on the sofa, his legs sinking slightly into the crack of one of the cushions. “You can’t distract me from finding out the truth, Jaybird.”

“First off,” Jason replied sullenly, as he slouched down, a blush beginning to creep back up his neck. “I never distracted you. Secondly, I thought you said you already knew the answer so what’s it matter if I say it?”

Dick sighed like he couldn’t believe Jason was still being so obtuse. He rocked back until his back hit Tim’s shoulder, body still scrunched up like a hedgehog, peering over at Jason with tired eyes. “We’ve been over this Jason, I don’t make the rules and you picked ‘truth.’”

“I’d like to point out again that I didn’t pick anything,” Jason stated. His hand flexed against his thigh and Tim watched in fascination as the red on his neck slowly creeped higher. “You two stalkers broke into my apartment and assaulted me with forced bonding.”

“You could have left at any time,” Tim pointed out just to be a little shit. He was rewarded for his efforts when Jason twitched. 

“It’s my safe house!”

“And that’s why you have to go first,” Dick insisted, his head falling back to rest against Tim’s collarbone. “I don’t know why you just won’t say it.” 

The red tint of Jason’s skin grew deeper, “I won’t say it because it’s none of either of yours business.”

“So you admit it,” Dick cheered as he pushed off Tim, launching himself back into Jason’s personal bubble. “You admit that it feels good.”

“I didn’t,” Jason splutted, blush back on his cheeks. “I didn’t admit to anything.”

It was Tim’s turn to sigh as he rubbed his nose trying to ward off the upcoming headache. He didn’t have enough sleep for this. “Just say it, Jason. The quicker you do the quicker this can be over with. Like ripping off a bandaid.”

Jason huffed, arms crossed tightly over his chest and turned his face away from as if he could ward them off with pure will power alone. Too bad for him that he wasn’t a Green Lantern and one Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson was known for getting what he wanted. 

“Tell us,” Dick said, as he poked Jason’s side. When he didn’t get a response he poked him again. “Tell us.”

Dick continued to persistently poke Jason as he chanted “Tell us” for several more minutes before Jason started to show signs of breaking. It only took a few more for Jason cracked at the seems, patience worn so thin, he gave up trying to be stubborn. 

“It feels good to call Slade ‘Daddy!” Jason shouted, his face flaming in embarrassment. “Okay, are you happy now? I came in my pants calling him ‘Daddy.’”

Tim coughed, sharing a glance with Dick before they both burst into peels of laughter. When his words finally caught up to him, Jason’s eyes widened in mortification, burying his face in his hands as he slid down the couch until only his torso up remind on the grimy cushion.

“Thanks for the extra blackmail material,” Tim said as he held up his phone. He’d been hiding it behind his back upon Dick’s request the moment he sat down on the couch. “Steph’s going to love to hear this.”

“You better not,” Jason growled. He tried to make a swipe for the phone, but Dick intercepted him, wrapping his long limbs under Jason’s arms and thighs. Dick was shaking as he tried and failed to suppress his chuckles as Jason struggled to get out of his hold, body so flushed, Tim wouldn’t be surprised if Dick could feel the unnatural heat coming off him in waves.

Tim’s finger hovered over the ‘send’ button teasingly, laughing when Jason's struggles increased.  
“Calm down, Jay.” Dick said, finally reigning in his mirth. He was able to lock one of his legs more firmly around the taller man’s thigh and gazed over Jason’s head at Tim. There was a breathless grin spread wide across his face. “We’re not really going to send it to anyone are we Timmy?”

Tim nodded his head in agreement. “Not today anyway. Besides, it’s not like you're the only one of us that has a raging daddy kink for Deathstroke. Don’t forget Dick likes to call him ‘daddy’ too.”

All at once Jason seemed to lose control of his muscles, sagging back down onto the sofa and causing Dick to yelp as the oldest, still attached to Jason’s back was pressed against the back cushion. 

“Yeah, I can’t deny it feels good,” Dick wheezed under Jason’s weight, patting him as well as he could on the shoulder in camaraderie. “I’m sure Tim really likes it too.”

Tim blinked, “I don’t call Slade daddy.”

“Let’s not go through again,” Dick said as he squirmed out from behind Jason bulk and crawled like a cat across the back of the couch until he was sitting between his two brothers. “We know you’ve been sleeping with him too.”

“I never said I wasn’t sleeping with him,” Tim fidgeted. A sense of unease beginning to churn in his gut. He knew brotherly bonding wasn’t going to turn out well for him. It never did, yet he let himself fall into that false sense of security. “I just said I don’t call him ‘daddy.’”

Jason peeked out from behind his fingers, eerie green eyes flashing. “You’re trying to get us to believe after years of working with Batman you don’t have daddy issues like the rest of us?” He grunted when Dick elbowed him.

“Look, Tim.” Dick began, his expression open and sympathetic, he reached over giving Tim’s hair a quick ruffle. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about.” He didn’t acknowledge Jason’s _Speak for yourself_ as he plowed on with misplaced comfort. “It’s like a right of passage for us retired Robins.”

“For the last time,” Tim huffed, tapping a finger against his leg in aggravation. “I don’t call Deathstorke ‘daddy,” He held up his end when Jason opened his mouth to refute his words. “He calls _**me**_ that.”

The two older boys did a good impression of a blue screen as they stared unblinkingly at him.  
“Bullshit,” Jason blurted out suddenly, first to regain his barings. “You expect us to believe that. You're not,” he made a wide gesture to encompass Tim’s entire being. “You’re not even half his size.”

“Thank you for those eloquent words, Jaybird.” Dick said finally surfacing from his own shock, “But I have to agree. It’s hard to picture someone like Slade calling anyone that.”

Tim leered at them, an overwhelming feeling of pride stirring in his gut. “That’s what happens when you're hung _boys_.” He stressed the final word, eyeing his brothers up and down with a sniff. “People call you daddy.”

He smirked when both their gazes trailed down to his crotch before snapping back up to his face, flushing that they were caught trying to check the size of their brother’s package.

Jason growled, “I’ll believe it when I see.”

Tim held up his phone, with a smirk. “You’re in luck then. I happen to have video evidence.”

Dick screeched as Tim fiddle around with his screen searching for the right file. “He let you film it?!”

Tim simply hummed, clicking on the file he labeled **Terminating the Terminator** to pull up the video recording. He got up to drag the coffee table they had pushed over to make room back over in front of the couch and stacked a few of the books Jason left on it so he could lean his phone against them so they could all see the screen.

And then Tim pressed play.


End file.
